Season 5
This article contains episode summaries for the upcoming fifth season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season five started airing on Sunday, September 27, 2015. The 22-episode season is divided into two blocks of 11 episodes, the first airing in the fall/winter of 2015. The season will resume in 2016, with the remaining 11 episodes. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 27, 2015. 'Overview' The savior has gone dark! As Emma Swan transitions into her role as the Dark One, join the resident fairytale characters of Storybrooke as they cope with said new role and begin the search for Merlin. This is a journey that will take our heroes from the Enchanted Forest all the way to Camelot, and along the way it shall bring many surprises, including the brave and beautiful warrior princess Merida. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (9/9) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan/Dark Swan (8/9) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (8/9) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (8/9)1 *Emilie de Ravin - Belle Gold/Belle (6/9)1 *Colin O'Donoghue - Killian Jones/Captain Hook (8/9) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (7/9) *Rebecca Mader - Zelena/Wicked Witch (7/9) *Sean Maguire - Robin Hood (7/9) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (8/9)1 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for an extra appearance. 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Liam Garrigan - King Arthur (9/9) *Joana Metrass - Queen Guinevere (7/9) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (5/9) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (5/9)1 *Elliot Knight - Merlin (5/9) *Amy Manson - Merida (5/9) *Michael Coleman - Happy (4/9) *Sinqua Walls - Lancelot (4/9) *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (3/9)1 *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (3/9)1 *Gabe Khouth - Sneezy (3/9)1 *Mig Macario - Bashful (3/9)1 *Ingrid Torrance - Nurse Ratched (3/9) *Raphael Alejandro - Roland (2/9) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (1/9)1 *Keegan Connor Tracy - Mother Superior/Blue Fairy (1/9)1 *Timothy Webber - The Apprentice (1/9) 1 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for an extra appearance. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Andrew Chambliss (3 Episodes) *Jane Espenson (2 Episodes) *David H. Goodman (2 Episodes) *Adam Horowitz (2 Episodes) *Edward Kitsis (2 Episodes) *Jerome Schwartz (2 Episodes) *Tze Chun (1 Episode) *Dana Horgan (1 Episode) 'Directors' *Romeo Tirone (3 Episodes) *Ralph Hemecker (2 Episodes) *Eagle Egilsson (1 Episode) *Geofrey Hildrew (1 Episode) *Alrick Riley (1 Episode) *Ron Underwood (1 Episode) Episodes 'The Dark Swan' 'The Price' 'Siege Perilous' 'The Broken Kingdom' 'Dreamcatcher' 'The Bear and the Bow' 'Nimue' 'Birth' 'The Bear King' Trivia *The entire main cast from the fourth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Michael Socha (Will Scarlet), while Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) and Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) are promoted to series regulars. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S5 01.png Promo S5 02.png Promo S5 03.png Promo S5 04.png Promo S5 05.png Promo S5 06.png Promo S5 07.png Promo S5 08.png Promo S5 09.png Promo S5 10.png Promo S5 11.png Promo S5 12.png Promo S5 13.png Promo S5 14.png Promo S5 15.png Promo S5 16.png Promo S5 17.png Promo S5 18.png Promo S5 19.png Promo S5 20.png Promo S5 21.png Promo S5 22.png Promo S5 23.png Promo S5 24.png Promo EW S5 01.png Promo EW S5 02.png Category:Season 5